Second Chances
by AuyikmoraTano
Summary: Cast from one world full of war into another, Armani tries to make the most of the life she has been given. Confused by her past, she learns let go and find herself through her love for her new king. However, not all is as it seems within the Wood when new faces are able to easily undo everything in her new life she has found. Full summary inside M just to be safe for later.
1. Prologue

**FULL SUMMARY FOR SECOND CHANCES  
**

*Note: this story is somewhat of a crossover with the Inheritance Cycle series. However, it is not listed as a full crossover because Christopher Paolini's world of Alagaesia and all of his characters are only mentioned in memories. My story does not take place in his world, but rather, Tolkien's world of Middle Earth.

This story will have 2 parts. Here is the summary for Part One.

Cast from one world full of war to another, Armani isn't sure what to make of her new life. Her memories rouse questions for both her and those around her, and she finds that trying to escape Middle Earth to go back to Alagaesia may very well be impossible. As she settles into her new life, it doesn't take long for her to realize that she shares a strong connection with the elvish king. However, her secrets threaten to unravel the very relationship they both worked so hard to stabilize. When new faces arrive, Armani realizes that no matter where she goes, there will always be those that are out to get her and utilize her powers. Will she be able to plant her feet firm in the forest with her love, or will these new faces unravel all that she has worked to achieve in her new life?

 **Author's Note:**

 _HI everyone! Thanks for giving my story an opportunity. At first, it may be a little confusing, but I promise it will be worth it. I've had this idea in my head for a really long time for a series that crosses Middle Earth and Alagaesia together. I'm not exactly sure if this should be listed as a cross over or not because my character spends all of her time in my story in Middle Earth. The only time Paolini's world is mentioned, is in the prologue and when Armani references her memories. This is just one story of many that I will publish. I also have an Eragon/OC and a Legolas/OC that are in the works that are actually related to this story and the whole idea behind crossing these two worlds together._

 _So please, give it a chance! Once it's completed, it will be very cool and well worth your time._

 _As a disclaimer, I just want to get this out of the way ahead of time so I don't have to post it on every single chapter- I don't exactly have the best memory, so it would be inevitable that I would forget to do this everytime. I don't own Tolkien's Middle Earth works, nor do I own Paolini's Inheritance Cycle. I only own my own ideas that are not canon to the original works, and my own characters. This is purely a work of fanfiction, and only for the enjoyment of those invested in the fandom itself. Please, do not misconstrue my story as plagiarism in any way. Here, I am giving credit where it is due, and any scenes or moments that are in the books or movies, are owned by the Tolkien Estate and Peter Jackson._

 _I apologize for the long author's note, but I just wanted to get it all out of the way. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Armani, wake up! Wake up! We have to go, now!" I groaned, and rubbed my eyes. My ears were ringing and a dark, sticky substance coated me. Blood, and dirt caked on to my being.

Auburn blazes met my gaze when I looked out, sitting up. To my left, was Kairi, pulling desperately to get me to my feet. But I crumbled. My frail body could not hold my weight.

What happened?

Why am I not home.. In my bed?

Why is Kairi wearing armor?

Why is there blood all over me?

"Eragon! I can't move her!" She cried, but her lover, her protector, our friend, was not near. He wouldn't hear her.

Or would he? Everything is in a haze.

"Her leg is shattered. There's so much blood.. She's bleeding to death!"

"I will carry her," another voice answered, deeper, more manly. An arm snaked its way behind my shoulders, the other under my knees. The ground disappeared from beneath me..

Someone was holding me.

"Where should I take her?" He asked; I could feel his chest rumble as he spoke. He was wearing armor too. My head lay limp against his chest- my nose buried in the crook of his neck.

"Murtagh, give her to me," a new voice told him.

Murtagh? The man who came with us to the Varden. He saved us- saved Eragon. He was also my friend..

I groaned in pain when I was handed over to the rider.

"Easy now, Armani. You're gonna be fine.. Saphira, we need to get her to Angela," I could hear Eragon's voice cracking as he spoke.

"Eragon-" Kairi broke my whimper, placing a cold, I gloved hand on my boiling forehead.

"She's gonna be fine, Kairi. Angela will take good care of her," he answered grimly.

He lifted me on to Saphira's back, causing me to cry out in intense pain. I was slowly gaining more consciousness, but just as quick losing it all with every movement. All around me, and everyone who had touched me, was blood. Thick, crimson liquid.

"Give in, child. Give in to the pain, and follow the light," a faint voice whispered in my head.

It was angel like, and not from this world.

"W-who... A-a-are you-u?" I asked no one, gritting my teeth and shutting my eyes tight from another wave of pain and dizziness.

Before I got another answer, I was out. I felt nothing, and thought nothing.. It was just..

Blank.

* * *

 _Word count: 424_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping in the morning breeze. Opening my eyes, I was shielded from the bright rays of the sun by the many trees surrounding me. I was in a forest of some sort with trees larger than any I had ever seen, and their leaves were a beautiful bright green, mixed with a deeper hue. The forest floor was mixed with beautiful flowers of various colors and sizes in the small clearing I was in.

In the distance, through a small gap, I could clearly see a magnificent, single, mountain standing tall in the morning haze. Clouds surrounded it in an ominous way, and I couldn't help but think of how daunting of an appearance it was- very unwelcoming. A place I would not want to go to anytime soon.

A mountain I didn't recognize. Trees I had never seen before.. I was no longer in the Beor Mountains. I wasn't in the middle of a battlefield anymore, fighting for freedom and protecting Eragon. I don't know where I was, but I know it's not my home. The land is too prosperous for Alagaesia. Almost as if the plants are under enchantments to flourish and thrive.

Not even Galbatorix with all his power in magic could make plants look so full of life under his rule. So what was going on here?

Trying to find where I was, I made a motion to stand, only to have my knees buckle below me. I groaned, crashing to the cold ground causing my head to spin as I saw little black dots dance through my vision. I hardly had any strength.

"Well that's not good, Armani," I groaned to myself, pushing myself up on to my elbows and getting the dirt off the side of my face.

I realized, after I felt my chest plate digging into my stomach, that I was wearing my armor. It had a gaping hole in the middle of my abdomen.. Like I had been pierced by a blade. However, the bare skin beneath was smooth. I don't even remember how it happened. The last thing I remember was standing beside Kairi seconds before the Urgals invaded us. In the middle of a battlefield. Not a forest.

The rest, is blank, and trying to remember only hurt my head more.

My gaze snapped to the bushes beside me when I heard the leaves rustling. I thought, but I could be imagining, that I saw an animal of some sort run through. A big animal. With many long, narrow legs. Almost- spider-like?

"H-Hello?" I shakily called out. My throat was sore and it hurt to talk. It felt like I had been screaming nonstop for hours. Who knows, I could have. I barely seem to remember anything and I'm too disoriented to care at the moment.

I received only silence in response. Deeming it wise to try and move again, I shakily supported my weight on the trunk of the nearest tree so that I could finally reach a standing position. Not a very stable position, but at least I was on my feet. For several moments, I leaned against the tree, listening and looking into the depths of the forest around me trying to pinpoint anything mysterious. Hell, it was all foreign, but I couldn't shake this newfound feeling that something was watching me.

"Come on, Armani. Get it together, girl," I gave myself a pep talk, slowly finding the courage to break away from the support of the tree and stand on my own.

I needed to find water. The quicker that happened, the better off I would be. Maybe if I found water I could try and manipulate my powers to somehow find out where I am. I didn't really have much practice, as my abilities terrified me, but I was kind of out of options here.

I decided to head north, or as best as I could tell by the way the moss grew on the trunks of the trees. Typically, moss grows in the shadow of the south, but I had seen a few instances in Alagaesia where that was not the case when magic was involved. And let me tell you, that was a bitch.

The deeper into the forest I went, the denser the foliage grew. No matter how far I traveled, I couldn't find any sort of path- animal or human- and I began to wonder if this rich wood was inhabited at all. There was no way to accurately tell for how long I had gone on, but with the weariness of my stride, I felt as though it had been hours.

Slowly, the foliage began to wilt as I continued to venture, and I began to question my decision to head north. Faintly, I could see what appeared to be crystalline tendrils stretching across the flora, and just as I was about to turn around, I heard scuffling to my side. Before I could react, I was surrounded by the same noise with no escape.

"Who's there?" I called out, an annoyed tone laced with exhaustion on my voice.

This time, the response I received was worse than no answer at all. Half a dozen monstrous spiders spooled out of the foliage with their beady eyes focused on my momentarily fragile frame. All 6 of them were poised to strike, and in that moment, fear racked my entire body as old memories were brought to the surface of my old home, before that of Carvahall.

One of the spiders decided to try and jump me from behind, and I narrowly avoided its advance. As I rolled to a stop, my body protested, but I pushed to remove my chakram from their holsters, only to realize they weren't there. As a last resort, I pulled my knife from my boot and mustered myself into the best defensive stance that I could. Seemingly pissed that I wasn't just surrendering my odds to their favor, the spiders decided to attack me all at once- fighting among themselves as to which arachnid would reach me first.

Thankfully, this narrowed out the playing field and I was able to take them on almost one at a time. I managed to take out the first one and give the second monstrosity a hell of a ride by taking out its pincers. After that, I wasn't able to land a blow on another one of them. However, one took a chunk out of my thigh, immobilizing me to the ground. My knife was knocked out my hand in the process and into the depths of the sour woods, leaving me defenseless.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I could feel my body shutting down. I was on fire, all over, and the more I tried to think myself through this, the more frustrated I became. I really had no idea how I was gonna get out of this alive.

My blood turned cold when one of the remaining spiders released a sickening screech, signalling for my demise. I felt the ground shake as they hastily approached, and I quickly scanned my immediate surroundings for any sort of weapon.

Just as one of the spiders pounced, I managed to grab hold of a limb that served as an impromptu staff, and kept the overgrown pest from ending my life. But for how long? There was no way I was going to be able to take on these creatures without a proper weapon.

"Not today you filthy bug," I grit out as its pincers began to bite through the staff.

With my good leg, I kicked the spider as hard as I could in its biggest set of eyes, and then rolled back against a tree's base. My breathing was hard and ragged, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. My vision was blurred and hectic, and I felt as though looking through a kaleidoscope would be clearer than what I was seeing now. With my back against the thick bark of the tree, I couldn't help but release the staff from my grasp and watch as the spiders made yet another advance towards me. Only, this would be the last time. I had no more strength to fight.

Fearing the eight legged creatures, I closed my eyes and waited for my doom, only to come up with nothing. Instead of my demise, carefully fired arrows found their mark in the hides of the spiders, and ended their dreadful lives. With my last breath, I watched as skilled archers descended from the tops of the trees with a grace that could only be of an elf kind. Perhaps, I was just in Ellesmera? Maybe Arya has finally come to my rescue..

But instead of the face of my friend, I was met with that of a concerned man with hair as bright as the stars. Before I could register who exactly it was, my world went blank.

* * *

"How is she?" A voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Her fae is strong, but her body is very weak. I fear for her life," Another responded.

"When may I speak with her?" The voice was rich and low, full of a tone that demanded respect.

A heavy sigh settled into the room, "I am not entirely sure, my king. It depends entirely on her."

"I see. Do as you must to heal her, Olai. Send for me with any news of her state."

A door opened, "As you wish, my king."

I heard the door shut, and then there was silence. From what I could tell, I was now alone, but I found that my body was not responding and I could do nothing more than lay where I was with my eyes closed. Fear slowly crept into my mind, and I couldn't help but inwardly whimper.

Where was I?

Where was Eragon? Kairi? Murtagh?

Was I even in Alagaesia anymore?

These people had rescued me from the spiders, and from the small bit of conversation I had heard, it didn't seem as though they had intentions of harming me. With this in mind, the fear in my mind was erased, and a wave of peace took over my body.

To my left, the a door was opened again, and the sound of light feet approached. A warm rush overtook me, and faintly, I could hear chanting. My entire body began to feel as though it were on fire, and my very spirit felt as though it was being ripped from my physical state. Or was it being forced to return? The sensation was so intense, it was hard to tell.

A cry escaped my throat before I had even realized it, and on instinct, my eyes opened with a flash only to find myself now in an upright position on a bed. The room was chilly, but reminded me of a small cavern room. The walls were solid rock, and there was one small window that seemed to lead to the outside world. It smelled of the apothecary back in the Varden, and for a moment I wondered if I was truly back home.

"Easy, child, there is no reason to be afraid," one of the voices I recognized from earlier soothed.

Looking to my left, I noticed an elderly elf man dressed in silver robes standing over me with a cup in his hand. His long, silver hair was tied halfback in intricate braids, and his brow seemed to hold wisdom beyond belief.

I took a deep breath, and looked down to observe the state I was in. I was dressed in a silken tunic the color of the sky and I was still wearing the trousers I wore back in the forest, during the battle of the Varden. My hair hung in loose tendrils all around my face, and in that moment, I wished for a comb so as to tame it for a little bit of decency.

"Where am I?"

"Mirkwood. In the realm of King Thranduil of the woodland elves," He answered with a smile, "Please, drink this. It will help you regain your strength."

I hesitantly grabbed the cup from his outstretched hands and peered down into it. There was a clear liquid, and it held no aroma.

"It is water, little one. Please, drink."

I did as he asked, and the elf spoke again, "What is your name?"

"Armani. Where is Eragon?"

"Who?"

You know, the only dragon rider in all of Alagaesia?

"H-he's my friend," I began, "He's quite popular in all of Alagaesia. How have you not heard of him?"

I could tell the confusion on his face, "Alagaesia? Is that where you are from, child?"

I only nodded in response. My hands grew numb as realization began to creep down my spine.

"I've never heard of this place. This is quite peculiar indeed. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was fighting alongside my friends against the Empire. I was struck down, I-I," I struggled to find the words, "My friend was carrying me, and then everything went dark. I don't remember anything else except for waking up in the forest. I tried to find my way, but I ran into those beasts."

"I see. I will leave you to your rest then. You seem to have been through much. Should you need anything, my apprentice is just outside the door," He opened the wooden door, "I will return soon. I am sure the King will also want to speak with you as well."

I nodded sullenly, and sat the now empty cup on the table beside the bed. No matter the efforts I made, sleep would not find me. Instead, my mind was trying to wrap itself around the situation I have been thrown into. It seemed as though I was in an entirely new world with no way to return home. At least, not right now.

Gaining the courage, I pushed the covers from my body and placed my feet firmly on the stone floor. It was cool to the touch, but my warm skin welcomed the sensation. I was able to stand with minimal effort, and decided to first make my way over to the small window to peer outside. However, I couldn't really see anything other than sunshine that seemed to be seeping in through the canopy of the forest.

I turned around, and decided to explore beyond my room, as there wasn't much in here other than a few healing agents and containers. The door was light, but firm wood, and just outside as the elf had said, there was another, younger healer working on what appeared to be a poultice.

"You shouldn't be out of bed! You should be resting, child," the elf woman spoke quickly. Her hair was completely braided back, with no loose tendrils falling down. She was tall, and dressed in similar robes to that of the other healer's, except hers were a peach colored.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, examining the larger room, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eriel," she responded, her green eyes watching me closely.

"Armani. Nice to meet you," I spoke.

She nodded, "If you will not sleep, at least sit down. You look as though you will fall over should the wind blow too strong."

"I am fine," I fingered the tunic I was wearing, "Where are the rest of my clothes?"

"When you were brought to us, your clothes and armor were covered in blood. I am afraid we could not salvage your shirt."

"And my armor?"

"The King's blacksmith is trying to mend it, but he is even unsure if there is a possibility of achieving such a feat."

I grew silent at her remark, "Who rescued me?"

"The King," she seemed to grow annoyed with my questions.

"Well isn't that poetic," I walked over to another window, this one much larger than the one in my room, "It's beautiful here. Nothing like my home."

"Yes, our woods are unlike anywhere else. The fae of the elves has seeped into the very earth of our forest and both the flora and fauna have flourished."

"That's the second time I have heard someone mention 'fae.' May I ask what it is?"

"It is the life force of the elves, our heart and souls tied into a spiritual being," She explained. She picked up the poultice she had been working on and approached me, "If you would, kindly lift your tunic."

I did as she requested, and she placed the poultice on my lower back. At first, it stung, but then the medicine began to seep into a wound I hadn't even known was there, and it soothed away the pain. She used loose bandages to wrap the poultice to my back, and then allowed me to lower the tunic.

"This should help advance the healing process. It will need to be changed again tonight. Now I really do advise you go back to bed."

I was really getting tired of her saying that. Instead of going back to my room, I made my way to the other side of the room where a spiral staircase carved from the stone resided.

"Where does this go?"

The elf woman sighed, her tone obviously annoyed, "No where you need to know, right now. Now please, before the herbs take hold, return to your bed."

Turning back to look at her, I was about to argue when a wave of dizziness washed over me. The room appeared to be spinning, and I cursed as the floor was fastly approaching.

Before I collided with stone, strong, slender arm encircled my waist, and I was turned to come face to face with the sky itself. Rather, eyes that seemed to be a gateway to the sky for their color was so rich. The owner, was an elf man, towering over me and donning an ornate woodland themed crown. My head fell against his chest as another wave passed over me, and before I realized it, I was once again asleep.

* * *

 _Word Count: 3,044_

 _So now that the Prologue and first chapter are out of the way, what do you think? I apologize for any mistakes, as I am not a perfect writer by any stretch. Please, feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. Any kind of constructive criticism or thoughts are greatly appreciated!_

 _Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone! Just a real quick author's note before chapter 2 of Second Chances..._**

 ** _I just want to give a big thanks to everyone that has given this story a chance! I haven't heard from anyone yet, so please, leave me a little review after you finish this chapter and let me know what you think?_**

 ** _Lots of love, and enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"She will not survive this journey," A voice warned._

 _"She must," Another answered, "Her only hope lies there."_

 _"Why can't she stay? I don't want to lose her too," One cried._

 _"Sacrifices must be made in order to win wars. If she stays, then both our world and theirs are lost."_

 _"Hurry! She's fading fast."_

 _"Armani hang in there. You're going home."_

Home.

Back in Carvahall. Back in Alagaesia, with Eragon, Roran, and my sister. It had been so long since I had seen the simple town of Carvahall. For many months I traveled with my sister accompanying Eragon and Saphira to the Varden. We had lost and gained friends along the way, and all along I had believed that one day, no matter how far I journeyed, I would return to the simplicity of Carvahall. The further I ventured, the smaller that dream became.

We had to leave, all things considering. By the time we had reached the Varden, we had heard news of the tragedy that had struck our old village, and away those dreams went for good. But still, a part of me wishes to return to how peaceful my life was before. Before Eragon found the egg, and before I met Brom.

As I gazed out the small window from my bed, I wondered how the others were doing. Back in Alagaesia. Had we won? Or were my friends and family all dead now? Without Eragon and the Varden, Alagaesia is lost forever.

It doesn't matter to me now though, does it? I'll never see them again. Wherever I am, wherever this Mirkwood is, it's far from Alagaesia. Too far to return, it would seem.

It had been a few days since I had been brought to the elvish kingdom, and since the little incident in the common room of the medical ward, I had been under Olai and Eriel's watchful eyes every moment of the day. I had not seen the king, either, or anyone else. I had been left alone to recover with my own thoughts as my muse.

The poultices the elves dressed my wounds with worked miracles. The spot on my lower back had healed entirely with no scar or trace of a wound to be seen. The chunk of my thigh that had been taken out was well on its way to looking the same way as I could almost watch as my flesh was knitting itself back together with the seemingly magical properties of the poultices.

While I was practically being kept under lock and key until I reach a full recovery, the elves had been more than hospitable. I was fed lavish food regularyl, and everyday I was brought new clothes and bedding. It took me a few days to give up my trousers from home for the elvish material, but with much encouraging from Olai and Eriel, I discarded the more than worn leather for a softer and more refined material.

From what I could tell, it was almost lunch time, and any minute Eriel would enter the room with my food. I got up from the bed, and made my way over to the washbasin the corner to grab the ivory comb I had been brought for my hair. It was about time I did something with it for the day, and so I decided to simply do one single braid straight back to keep the hair out of my face. A few wisps of hair refused to be tamed, and to my dissatisfaction, they fell in curls around my face.

I donned an over sized eggshell colored tunic with deep brown toned fitted pants. According to Eriel, it was outlandish that I wore pants, but I refused to lounge around in a skirt. It's not that I had a problem wearing dresses or skirts, I just didn't feel comfortable laying around in one.

Just as I was finished getting ready, a knock sounded through the stone room.

"Come in," I answered, putting the comb back down on the side of the basin.

"The King has summoned you in the royal dining hall," Olai spoke when he presented himself in the small room.

"He summoned me?"

"Yes, child. I would make haste," He advised, "It is not polite to keep his majesty waiting."

I looked down at what I was wearing, and suddenly questioned my decision for picking this to wear. But, then again, I was expecting to be kept in my room all day, again- not to have lunch with the King himself.

"Do I have time to change?"

Olai sighed, "You have 2 minutes."

He closed the door, leaving me alone in my room to pick out the dress I had been brought by Eriel. It wasn't extravagant by any stretch, but it would be better than wearing riding trousers and a man's tunic to a lunch with the king that has so kindly taken me into his kingdom. It was a rich plum color with long, dangling sleeves. The front of my neck shown part of the ways down my chest, but my shoulders were framed by a tight collar that opened in the front. In the small mirror on the wall, I saw that my hair was not working in a braid with this dress, so I decided to undo my handy work, and allow my auburn hair to hang in loose curls.

I slipped on my leather boots and opened the door to meet Olai in the common room.

"That gown befits you, Armani," Olai commented him and I thanked him in return, "Let us not keep the King waiting any longer."

He led me across the room to the spiral stairway, and for the first time I was able to leave the medical ward and see the keep. After climbing several flights of stairs, my leg had grown tired, and Olai recommended I use his arm for support.

"Your body is not used to moving too much right now and it is still healing. Please, I insist," he offered.

I accepted his offer, and supported some of my weight on him as we made our way through the lavish cavern halls and to where the King was waiting for me. Candelabras lit the halls to show the beautiful colors and carvings in the stone walls, and I couldn't help but feel as though I was walking in a dream. There were many elves bustling gracefully about the halls and could only imagine what it must be like to live in such a beautiful place.

"The King is waiting," Olai announced, leaving me in the wake of a massive wooden door.

I stood on my own, "You're not coming with me?"

He smiled, "No, child. You were requested, not me."

"So, I just... Go inside?"

"Yes, little one. Hurry, the King awaits you."

I nodded and grabbed the decorative crystal door handle. Hesitating, I held my breath as I watched Olai disappear down the hallway. Honestly, I had never really met royalty in a formal standing, other than that time with Eragon and Saphira somewhat threatening the Varden, so I was completely out of my element here.

Mustering all the courage I could find, I opened the door and found that despite how grand it was, I had no difficulty opening it.

"Well that's some fine craftsmanship there," I noted to myself, in awe of the door.

A chuckle resonated through the room and brought me out of my thoughts, "Yes, well, it was built by the elves."

Sitting at the head of the large wooden table, was King Thranduil. His crown was residing comfortably atop his head of pure blonde hair and his piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into my very soul.

"Have a seat," He motioned to the only other chair at the table near him.

I did as he said, and winced as I took my seat. It didn't seem to go unnoticed by the king, either.

"How goes your recovery?"

I watch as he grabs a nearby chalice and takes a drink, "It goes well. My leg is nearly healed."

"That is good," He commented, "When you were found, it was uncertain if you would pull through at all."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah well, I'd like to think of myself as a survivor."

He smiled as well, his white teeth standing out, "A survivor, indeed. Tell me, where did you learn such skills?"

Platters were then brought out to the table and a delicious aroma filled the room, "Is this your way of asking me about Alagaesia?"

He chuckled, again, and I really paid attention to sweet sound escaping his lips, "Perhaps."

A plate was then set down in front of me and I thanked our delicate servers. The King began to grab pieces of food from the trays and placed them on his plate. When he noticed that I had yet to do so, he motioned for me to dig in. Hesitantly, I obliged, and grabbed a few pieces of white bread.

"How did you find yourself in my woods?" He asked after some time.

"I don't honestly know," I responded, putting down the piece of bread I had been working on, "All I remember is being with my sister and our friends one minute, and then waking up here the next."

He stared at me for a moment, as if he was trying to work my story out in his head before he finally answered, "I see. This is quite peculiar."

I only nodded, waiting for him to speak again. I was trying to be on my best behavior and not disrespect a king that had shown me much kindness.

"I have conversed with my most trusted scholars, and none have heard of your lands. I've sent for an old friend that might be of assistance to us. He should be here within a fortnight. Until then, you may stay here in my kingdom as our welcomed guest. Olai says you are strong enough to move from the medical wing and into a guest room here in the palace. That is, if you wish to stay here."

I blinked, "That is very kind of you, my lord. I thank you for the opportunity," I accepted his offer and dipped my head in respect.

"There is no need for such formalities here. Elves do not burden themselves with the such. At least, not in the degree that men do."

Releasing a sigh, I relaxed a bit in my seat and the king smiled, "Thank goodness because I've never really done this before so I am way out of my element here."

If only Kairi would've been there for that pun.

"It is not often we receive trespassers in these woods. Usually, one would receive much different treatment upon their unannounced arrival in my kingdom," he spoke, and I was unsure as to why he was saying this, "However, my son convinced me that you have seen enough hardships in your life."

Ah, so I was only in this state because of the King's son. Otherwise he either would've left me for dead or thrown me in a dungeon. I suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting next to the King and I wanted nothing more than to finish my food and leave.

However, what he said next chilled me to the bone, "Despite my son's wishes, your fate still has yet to be determined. You should pray to your gods that your past does not reveal to be troublesome for my people, or else you will see a much different side of my woodland realm."

His authoritative tone had escaped, and in its place, a clear warning resided. The air in the room grew cold despite my best efforts, and suddenly I realized how terrifying the King could really be. Regardless, I wasn't just going to take this.

"Look, I appreciate all that you and your people have done for me, but King or not, I don't deserve your threats. I was ripped away from those I care about and forced into a world that is not my own," I stood from my chair and made to walk out of the room.

"You dare to turn your back on a king?" He sounded angry, but I also detected a hint of amusement on his voice. As if he wasn't used to people defying him so he enjoyed my little rebellion.

However, before I was able to respond, we were interrupted by a messenger, "My king, the spider nest has been located."

For a moment, he said nothing- only stared with his bright eyes at my smaller frame. It wasn't until the messenger cleared his throat that the king finally answered, "Destroy them."

"Yes, my lord," The messenger bowed, and then gracefully exited from the way he came.

"So much for no formalities among the elves, eh?" I quipped, and then opened the large wooden door I had come through earlier to return to the hallway Olai had previously left me.

Trusting my memory, I tried to retrace our steps and find my way back down to the medical wing. However, I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere because I found myself in a much different location than what I was looking for. The many elves I had passed on my way to the dining hall were no longer in sight, and I found that I was alone.

To my left, I saw a massive window to the outside, and decided to peer out of it and try to gain better insight as to where I was. What I saw, was absolutely breathtaking. It wasn't the forest, but rather, a garden of sorts. Filled with more flowers than I had ever seen, and organized in such a beautiful way that I could find myself getting lost in the design. A little ways in front of me, I found a door that hopefully would take me to this wonder. Like the doors throughout the castle, it was wooden, but this door was decorated in a different way that I had yet to see.

On it, were golden carvings of stars and vines with flowers on them. Some kind of ancient writing decorated the door, but I couldn't read what it was. I then realized, that the door, held no handle.

"What kind of door doesn't have a handle?" I asked myself incredulously, "It's clearly a door, but how the hell do I open it?"

I tried to look around for help, but alas, I found no one there. Thinking back to the abilities the my sister and I shared, I wondered if there was a way I could move it myself.

"No, Armani. That's not even an option, and you know this," Is what she would say..

So, I tried to use blunt force to see if it would budge. And surprise, surprise, it didn't.

Just as I was about to give up, a someone cleared their throat.

"You do realize that's a big, wooden door that isn't going to budge, don't you?"

Turning quickly on my heel, I was face to face with a tall elf with chest length blonde hair tied back in braids. He was wearing armor, and appeared to have archer guards on his arms.

"Yes, well, what kind of a palace has a door that doesn't open?"

He laughed, "The kind that has magic of sorts, of course."

"You know the ancient language?" I asked.

"I do not know of what you speak. You must be Armani, the girl that was rescued in the woods just last week. It's good to see that you are on your feet."

"And who might you be?"

He smiled, a smile that seemed to resemble one that I knew, but couldn't place, "Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm."

So this was the king's son. He took my hand and placed a brisk kiss upon my knuckles. He smiled softly at me once more, and then turned to the door.

"This is my father's garden. It would not be wise to enter when he is in such a foul mood. Come, I will show you the way to your new quarters."

He began to walk down the corridor the way I came, and for a moment, I didn't want to follow. I was curious about the door, and the gardens, and I just wanted to escape in its beauty. Reluctantly, I decided it would be best to leave and follow Legolas.

"I apologize for his behavior, he isn't usually so cold."

"He was quite inviting at first," I muttered, remembering how charming he was, "but then its like he flipped a stone and I was his enemy."

He only nodded in understanding, "Our people grow restless. A great evil has settled roots into our beloved forests and many fear for their safety. They place their burdens upon my father and he feels responsible for all of their troubles. He has a quick temper, but he truly is a great king."

"Forgive me, but I've never known any king to be a great one. From what I've seen of him so far, I hardly see what you are trying to convey."

"I understand, _mellon-nin._ Just try to not be so quick to judge him. He will open up to you in due time," Legolas reassured.

"Well it better be fast because I plan on going home as soon as I can," I spoke, a hopeful note to my tone.

"Tell me about it," He urged, "your home."

So, I told him all about Alagaesia, and the people I have waiting for me there. The war, the people, the last dragon and her rider- everything. When I was done, we had reached my new living quarters, and Legolas seemed thoroughly enjoyed by my tales. He may be a prince confined to this kingdom, but his heart is craving for an endless adventure.

"This is yours. An elf maid will be up shortly to make sure you have settled in smoothly. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. It was a pleasure meeting you finally, Armani," He kissed my hand as he had done earlier, and then took his leave of me- his footsteps silent.

Left to my own devices, I opened the double doors to explore my new room.

It was absolutely beautiful, just as every part of the castle I had seen was. A bed fit for a king was settled against the east wall, with four tall pillars protruding from it's posts with sheer eggshell colored curtains encasing the bed. Directly across from me, were two crystal double doors that appeared to open out to a balcony of sorts with two, large windows framed by matching curtains from the bed.

There was a single vanity on the west wall with carvings as decoration that depicted vines with flowers twisting across the wood. Running my hands over the smooth surface, I noticed a door of to the side of the vanity and quickly made my way through to what appeared to be a washroom of magical design. Small candle were delicately placed in craved inlets in the stone walls to light the room, and in the middle of the small room was a large basin carved out of white stone.

"This is beautiful," I breathed out to myself, "Are all of the rooms in this castle this grand?"

The silence that then settled into the suite was serene. Near the bed, I noticed a small but comfortable looking sitting chair nestled beside a small bookshelf. I made my way over to pick up one of the books, and it appeared that they were all in a the language of the elves here.

"Well that's disappointing," I commented.

When a knock sounded on the wooden doors, I made my way over to reveal an elf maiden. She was carrying what appeared to be clothes in her slender arms.

"I am called Freliya," She spoke, "I have brought you your clothes from the medical wing, along with a few more necessities you may find useful during your stay here. May I come in?"

I nodded, and moved to the side to give her access to my room. She placed the articles of clothing on an ottoman beside in inlet in the room I had not noticed on the same wall as the vanity. It appeared to be an open wardrobe of sorts carved into the walls with a room divider set up in the corner for changing.

Picking up one piece at a time, she hung the clothes, "Eriel is a good friend of mine, and she spoke very highly of you. She wanted me to give you a few dresses of hers that she thought would suit you well. What do you think?" She asked as she held up one of the new dresses.

Like the one I was wearing, it was simple in style, but instead of a rich plum color, this one was a beautiful blue. It reminded me of the king's eyes.

"I didn't know Eriel was so fond of me," I admitted, "But I am very grateful. The dress is beautiful."

She laughed, "Yes, Eriel sometimes forgets to separate her work from her social persona from time to time. She is very serious about medicine, so when she works, she can sometimes come off a little harsh."

I smiled softly in understanding, "I see. I will miss seeing her and Olai."

"Your visits with them are not through, yet. You still are recovering, yes?"

"Well my leg is still healing, but for the most part I am fine," I answered, unsure.

She shook her head, "Olai doesn't just give up when a patient is 'almost healed.' You will continue to have a daily check up with either Olai or Eriel until they deem it is unnecessary."

Fair enough.

"There," She began as she finished hanging up the last piece of clothing, "Do you require anything else?"

"No, thank you. You are very kind."

She simply nodded and made her way across her room back to the door. Just as she was about to make her exit, she paused.

"I was instructed to allow you to rest. However, I will return in a few hours to bring you your dinner. If you feel like getting out of your room then, I would be happy to show you your way around some of the castle," She offered.

My face lit up, "Thank you, Freliya. That would be nice."

* * *

 **Word count: 3,782**

 **So what did you think? Whether it's constructive criticism for my writing, or pure enjoyment, let me know! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Hope your day is going great! So as you know, this is a Thranduil x OC story. How long do you want me to drag out them getting together? I'm a pretty impatient person so I don't want to wait the entire story for them to get together, but I also don't want to make it happen too quickly. How do you all feel about it? Let me know in a review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As dinner time rolled around, I had found my self enjoying sitting out on the balcony just enjoying the view. My room sat just above the view of the canopy of the trees and I was able to see the sky clearly. Birds would flutter by, and I would sit and watch in amusement as they would chase each other and nip playfully.

I had not been disturbed all afternoon, and to be honest, I was grateful. This day had already been enough as it was, and if I was going to feel up for getting out and seeing the castle later, I wasn't sure if I would've been able to handle anymore.

"Armani, are you awake?" I heard Freliya call from inside my room.

I turned and walked through the open crystal doors and back into the room, "Yes, I was just admiring the view."

"I see," She responded, placing a tray of food down on the table beside my bed, "How is your leg?"

I looked down subconsciously, "It's sore, honestly."

She paused for a moment, pondering, "Perhaps we should postpone for tomorrow. I will draw you a bath. You can eat and by the time you are finished the water will be perfect."

"Alright. Thank you, Freliya," I smiled, downcast that I wouldn't be given a tour today.

She disappeared into the washroom, and I turned to the platter of food waiting for me. There were many fine fruits and cheeses to go with the white bread that I loved from here. A single chalice of wine was poured, and beside it there was a tall cup of water. I dove into the bread and cheese, and relished in the fresh, fluffiness of the bread.

When I was almost done, Freliya came back into the room, "Your bath is ready."

I thanked her, and before I could say any more, she was gone.

"Well goodbye to you too, then," I muttered to myself. I was hoping she would stay and chat for a while. I had no friends here, and it was getting rather lonely. The two friends I had made are in a part of the castle that I have no idea how to get to.

With one last bite of the bread, I picked up the chalice of wine and made my way into the washroom. I placed the wine on the side of the basin, and then stripped before slowly sinking into the warm water. Where the coolness of the room met the warm water, a slight fog had formed- dancing blissfully across the surface. I hissed when my skin made contact with the cold stone of the basin- I was expecting it to be somewhat warmer from the water.

"Well this just won't do," I said to myself.

I may not have much practice with my gifts, as my sister and I were instructed to never use them, but there were times when I broke the rules and figured a few things out for myself. One of them being, how to warm myself up. Or even, the objects around me.

Rubbing my hands together, I focused my energy on my palms. In my mind, I willed the temperature of my flesh to rise until I was satisfied it would be hot enough to warm the stone. Then, I connected my hands to the rock, and pushed the energy into the side of the basin. For a moment, the stone grew red in color and the water around my hands began to boil. When I removed my hands, the color slowly subsided and there was a significant amount of steam floating about the room.

"Much better," I hummed, slipping further into the much warmer water and resting against the stone.

The water soothed my aching leg, and I wanted to do nothing more than just sit here for ages. Taking a sip from the wine, I leaned my head back onto the stone and closed my eyes peacefully.

My mind drifted back to a land far from here- back to Alagaesia. My home. Even though we were in the middle of a war, I missed it. I missed the chaos. This peace almost felt like a falsehood. I wondered about the people I had left behind. If you could even call it that- leaving them behind, when I was brought here against my will. I hoped they were okay.

The last thing I remembered was standing beside my sister as Urgals flooded into the Varden's keep. Eragon was riding Saphira and fire cascaded from her mighty jaws. And then, nothing. Waking up here in the forest was the only bridge to the gap in my memory.

I looked down at the rippling surface in the water and thought that there had to be more to it. Something was calling to me, but I couldn't quite place the feeling. Was it the water? I had felt this way when staring at fire before. My sister and I were connected to the elements, from what we were told, but I had only really ever felt drawn to fire. Now, I believed that the water was calling out to me.

Taking a deep breath, I dipped my head under the water, and waited. In order to connect myself to fire, I had to experience its flames firsthand. Perhaps water was the same way.

I waited, as patiently as I could, for the same feeling as a few moments before. However, I was quickly running out of air and was met with nothing. I released the breath I had been holding, and began to sit back up out of the water, when I found that I couldn't. It felt as though something was keeping my head just below the water- like something was pushing me under, trying to drown me.

No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get loose. I screamed and thrashed, but under the water I knew no one would hear me. Panic took hold over my body and my vision began to fail as my lungs thirsted for air. After mere moments, I felt myself slip away and I involuntarily took in a deep breath of water.

I was drowning.

No, I had already drowned.

The sensation returned, only this time, it seemed to be willing me into a soothing rest. The confines of the stone bath began to slip away and soon, I felt as though I was in a vast ocean with no borders. Pictures and faces began to flow freely past me, and I found myself wanting to chase them.

 _"Armani!"_

 _"Armani you must wake up!"_

Was that... That's my sister!

 _"Eragon she's not responding," Kairi worridy cried. Kairi wait, I'm here. I'm just tired._

 _"Saphira she needs your energy!"_

I was remembering now, this was after the battle. We had won, but the victory had come at a great cost.

 _"She must wake on her own strength. She needs to leave now, or else she won't have the strength to make it through."_

 _"Kairi, give me your hand," Eragon urged, "We have to do this now."_

 _"Armani, you need to wake up in order to do this," I heard another voice plea. It was Murtagh._

What was going on? What were they trying to do?

 _"Armani, please," Murtagh tried again, "I can't lose you."_

 _"You're going to lose her either way," Kairi was struggling to grasp her breath, "But it's a sacrifice that must be made for both of our worlds."_

 _"Well I would still rather her be alive than dead," he grit out._

 _"Don't be mad at her," I finally found myself speaking, "It is time I go home."_

 _I gave Murtagh a soft smile and rested my hand on his face. He leaned in to my touch, and I saw in his eyes the sorrow that this was bringing him. Bringing them all._

 _"Armani, it's time," Saphira hummed in our minds._

 _I nodded, weakly, "Goodbye, Murtagh," I cried in pain as I pulled myself into a sitting position. I could see my blood all over the place. The floor, my friend's clothes- it was everywhere._

 _"Grab our hands, Armani," Kairi told me, the strain on her voice evident._

 _I reached out for Eragon and my sister, but before I was able to grasp them, a white light consumed me._

"We must get her out of the water," I heard Thranduil speaking quickly.

But I didn't want to leave the water. I felt strong arms hook under my arms and hoist me out of the water, and despite my best efforts I couldn't struggle in their grasp. I had no control over myself. It was as if my mind was awake, but my body was still asleep.

"Hurry, summon for Olai," Thranduil commanded in a booming voice as cover was thrown over my cold frame.

"He is on his way," A polite voice answered. I think it was Freliya.

Before I knew it, I was hoisted into the air, and an aroma of the forest mixed with a freshness flooded my senses. My head was buried in the crook of someone's neck, and I was carried bridal style to what felt like a bed.

Delicately, I was tucked into the warm covers, and a hand was placed upon my forehead, "This is twice you have almost died under my watch. Let us not have a third."

It was Thranduil. There was a softness to his voice that I was unused to. It reminded me of the way Murtagh would speak to me when we were alone, only, Thranduil's voice seemed much more sincere. He truly seemed worried about my well being.

I couldn't help but whimper when he removed his hand from my head, and I heard him suck in a breath as he paused waiting for me to move again. Even though I tried, I couldn't. I was trapped within my own mind once more.

"How has this happened?" I heard Olai ask hurriedly as something was thrown onto the bed beside me.

"I do not know," Thranduil answered quietly, "I came to speak with her and found her in the water."

Olai hissed, and my mouth was opened forcefully for a liquid to be poured in. It tasted bitter, and burned as it went down my throat. Within seconds, I was upright and heaving, as water the water that had bogged my lungs was expelled from my body.

"Thank the stars," Eriel breathed from behind Thranduil.

Coughing once more, I looked into the eyes of Olai, and then to Thranduil. There was an emotion I couldn't quite place, but before I could dwell on it anymore, I was brought out of my trance.

"Armani, what exactly happened?" Olai asked me; his face full of worry.

"I was taking a bath," I replied, "I just went under the water for a moment. I'm not sure what happened, really," I lied. If I told them the water showed me memories, then it would lead them to the implication that I have powers.

For a moment Olai was silent in thought, "I see. It must have been the exhaustion of the day taking hold of you then."

I only nodded, feeling another coughing fit coming on. Thranduil noticed my discomfort and moved to sit on the bed beside me, slightly patting my back as my lungs seemingly tried to escape my chest.

"You should be fine, now," Olai commented, "I shall take a look at your leg while I am here. If you don't mind."

I motioned for him to continue, and was preparing myself for Thranduil to leave my side. However, I was surprised when I looked over my shoulder to see him rather comfortable where he was; one arm now draped lightly around my waist. He offered me a small, charming smile, and before I realized it, I was returning with my own.

"How can this be?" I heard Eriel gasp as Olai unwrapped my thigh.

I was expecting the worst, and needless to say, I was shocked when there was nothing there. Not even a scratch.

"Woah," I started, "Brilliant work, doc."

"The medicine of the elves is described to be magical by other realms, but not to this extreme. Your wound was grave and even this morning it was still somewhat significant. I've been watching it closely over the past week, and it shouldn't have healed this quickly, nor this suddenly."

I looked to the healer, "Well I'm sorry that I'm all better?"

Eriel sighed and removed the rest of the bandage as Olai got up from his position and opened his satchel. He plucked a single vial from his purse, and left it on the stand beside the bed.

"I am glad that you are healed, child. Do not mistake my surprise. Take this before you sleep; it will help you sleep peacefully," he explained before heading towards the door with Eriel at his heels. He stopped just as he opened the door to turn and look at Thranduil, "My lord, may I speak with you a moment?"

From behind me, I heard the king take a deep breath as his arm around my waist slightly tightened. He simply nodded towards the healer and then pushed away from me, leaving me to recline against the feather pillows on the bed. Without a word, Thranduil left the room, and I suddenly found myself alone. Again.

Faintly, I could hear Thranduil's deep voice through the door, so I got up and lightly walked over to try and better listen in on the conversation.

"Her fae," I could barely hear Olai speaking, "is unlike any other I have studied. It's not elvish and it's not from that of man."

"What are you suggesting?" Thranduil asked; he sounded very unamused.

"I am very unsure as to what I am implying, but I do believe that she hails from a race lost to the ages. There are legends, ones that I would have to peruse again for my memory is old, but all the signs lead to it."

Thranduil paused, "Are you certain?"

"We should wait until our friend arrives. He will know more and perhaps he can unlock her memories. We might find them useful in solving this peculiar circumstance."

"Thank you, my friend," I heard Thranduil say before I heard scuffling just outside the door.

Quickly, I jumped back into the bed, and feigned that I was staring up at the carved ceiling when Thranduil came back inside- alone. I sat up and watched closely as he paced silently around the room.

After a long silence, he looked up to me from the floor, "I should apologize for my behavior earlier; it's not befitting for a king."

I was shocked, to say the least. A king apologizing to me?

"I thank you for the apology," I spoke softly, unsure, "and I thank you for you and your people's kindness and understanding to my situation."

He only nodded in return. In two long strides, he was back to my bedside and now sitting in a chair just to my left.

"So tell me, Armani," his deep voice drawled, "tell me about your home. This... Alagaesia you speak of."

I looked at him incredulously, "You really want to know?"

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders, and for the first time, I saw not a king or a graceful elf, but a young man that has been forced to bear to many burdens, "Why not? You are my honored guest. It would be pleasant to get to know the girl I am keeping so close."

Smiling, I sat up and got comfortable, "Where shall I began?"

He chuckled, crossing his legs, "Anywhere."

"Well, why not the beginning then? My sister and I had a rough start, being thrown from one rag tag group to the next, before we landed ourselves in a small village by the name of Carvahall in the shadow of the Spire. We were thirteen, if I remember correctly, when we stumbled across Eragon and Roran. Eragon's uncle, Roran's father, took us in and raised us. That is, until Eragon went hunting one day and find a dragon egg in the Spire."

"For thirteen years you and your sister traveled alone?"

"More or less. A few years before we met Eragon, we ran into an old man named Brom that helped us through. He comes back into my story later," I smiled.

"Then please, continue," he relaxed back in his chair.

"Well, long story short, the egg eventually hatched, and Eragon was marked as a rider. My sister and I helped him care for her as she grew, and for months we kept it a secret from everyone. Even Roran. However, the king sent men searching for the new rider, and my sister and I quickly found our beloved town turned upside down. We got out with Eragon and Saphira, his dragon, and met up with Brom, remember him?" I paused, taking in the sight before me. My story was rather boring in my opinion, but the elf before me seemed to be soaking up every minute that I spoke.

"We traveled across the lands heading to a refuge known as the Varden. You see, the king that rules Alagaesia is fierce and cruel. He destroys lives in his conquests and has done so for many years. There are those who are tired of his tyranny, and so the took up a stronghold in the Beor Mountains, a place once known to be famous for housing dragons because of their peaks that surged into the sky."

"Let me stop you there," He took in a deep breath, "You mean in your land, people ride dragons?"

I laughed, "Yes, it seems so. But it was a new concept for all of us, I assure you, when Eragon found that egg. You see, for many years, the time of the dragon riders had been over."

"How do they do it? Dragons only care about gold and power. Why would they allow themselves to be tamed?"

I shook my head, "These dragons aren't like yours then," I explained, "The dragons from Alagaesia are magical beings. I don't really know much as it is- everyone kind of thought they were extinct," I laughed sheepishly. He said nothing, and I took that as his way of urging me to continue.

"When we reached the Varden, we didn't find the peace we were expecting. Urgals had been tracking us, and war was upon the refuge. The last thing I remember is standing by my sister as Urgals seemingly poured out of the passage way from the mountains," I finished my story with a heavy sigh.

"Despite so much war and chaos, you seem very fond of your land," He commented quietly.

"It's my home. It may be in rough shape now, but with Eragon our people now have something they haven't had for a long time," I paused, taking a breath, "hope."

He nodded, noticing that I was growing weary of discussing my home and decided to change the subject, "For it to be so late, you are wide awake. How do you fair?"

"I feel fine," I replied honestly, earning another smile from the king.

He stood, holding out his hand, "Come then. I shall show you my kingdom."

He lead me out my room, and all along the way he was gentle and seemingly caring. He monitored my closely- not letting me stray too far without him by my side for support. In a way, I noted him to be chivalrous, and while his gesture was kind, it was quickly becoming overbearing.

"You know," I began as we walked along another lavish corridor, "I really am okay now. I don't break so easily," I joked.

Smiling, he halted in his steps and his piercing eyes bore into my emerald orbs, "Afraid I'm going to coddle you?"

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder where this new side of Thranduil came from. He had been so cold to me at lunch, but now, here he was showing me about the halls and passing jokes. He had apologized for his behavior earlier, yes, but how does one change so quickly?

Deciding not to play into his game, I broke our stare and looked around. We were standing adjacent to the door I had met Legolas by earlier. The very door that doesn't open. I walked over to it to examine it once more, and gasped when I noticed it was glowing in the moonlight.

"I saw this door earlier. It wasn't glowing like this, though," I told him, looking to him for answers.

"It is an elvish moon door, in its simplest terms," He explained, placing his hand on one of the intricate carvings that were illuminated.

"Did they forget to put the handle on it or something? I tried to open it earlier but it wouldn't budge," I could still remember the prince laughing at my antics.

He chuckled, much like his son had, "It requires an elf to open it. Like this," his voice grew soft and I watched in amazement as the spot on the door around his hand began to glow. In a moment, a shuddering sound erupted from behind the structure, and a crack appeared down the middle. The door split in two and swung open to reveal the garden I had so desired to venture into earlier.

Thranduil motioned for me to go forth, and I happily did so. Starlight flooded the gardens and my breath was caught in my throat at the beautiful sight. Many of the flowers were still open despite there being no sun, and were seemingly reflecting the pure, white light. White stone was laid as a pathway through the winding flora. Thranduil led me to a bench that was nestled between two small trees baring a flower mimicking the stars above.

"Thranduil," I began breathless, "This place is beautiful."

He nodded, taking a seat, "Yes, it is."

I fingered a brilliant purple flower to my right; leaning down, I breathed in its sweet aroma, "This is unlike anything I have ever seen before."

"The plants in this garden have flourished under the elves of the Woodland Realm's careful watch. I come here when I need a quiet place to think," He admitted, looking down to his hands.

I was silent, but decided to take a seat next to him. He looked over, offering me a small smile, and once again I could see the tiredness in his crystal clear eyes.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," I finally spoke. It wasn't what I really wanted to say, but I knew it was needed. The question I wanted to ask would only cause confusion and potentially end this pleasant moment.

"You've been through enough the past few days. It was the least I could do to share a treasure of Mirkwood."

So, he answered my question after all, "I hope I am not keeping you from your kingly duties," I joked.

"My kingdom has seen enough of me the past week. Both myself and the people could use a break," His voice held the same tiredness I noticed in his eyes.

As we fell into a comfortable silence, I couldn't help it as my mind began to drift back to the day of my arrival in these woods. Wandering alone into the spider's nest and being rescued by the archer.

"What were those things- in the forest that day?"

"They are known as Great Spiders," He answered, "They are a nuisance to my borders and a menace to my people. No matter how many times we clear out their nests, more of them seem to press through and return."

"The day I was found-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I had sent my son a few days before to track down the new nest they had set in our borders. He was lucky enough to have found you before it was too late."

"Legolas rescued me?" He had not told me earlier when we had met.

"Yes, but I wouldn't exactly call it a rescue," He answered with hesitation in his eyes. He seemed to be trying to figure something out.

Now I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"My son told me you had already taken down 2 of the Great Spiders. A feat no normal woman could have accomplished."

Well, I was a trained fighter, "I was a warrior of sorts in my homeland. My sister and I learned at a young age how to defend ourselves."

"I see," He commented, "But that isn't all, is it?" He pressed for more.

This must have something to do with the conversation I overheard him having with Olai, "I'm not sure I understand what a you are implying," I lied quickly, scooting away from him to create an ample distance between us.

For a moment he simply stared into my eyes, and for a split second, I watched as frustration passed over his features. However, it was quickly diminished and replaced by a face void of any emotion, "Very well then. Come," He stood, "It is getting late and we should retire to our rooms."

He held out his hand for me to take, but I refused, "If it is okay with you, I would prefer to stay here for a little while longer. I remember the way back to my room."

He didn't seem to be pleased with my answer, but instead of saying anything, he nodded once and then turned on his heel to leave. His strides were swift and silent and before I knew it, his figure had disappeared from the gardens and I was left alone.

Plucking one of the beautiful purple flowers, I inhaled its sweet aroma once more as my mind began to drift. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite understand the Elvenking. He was charming and chivalrous one moment and then cold and calculating the next. Despite all this, I couldn't ignore this longing feeling I had in my chest when he had left.

Laying down on the bench we had been sitting on, I looked up to the stars twinkling in the night sky and took a mental note as to how different the constellations here were from the ones back home. It wasn't long before exhaustion took hold and I had drifted into a peaceful sleep. The last thing on my mind before I fell into my slumber was the piercing blue eyes of the king.

* * *

 **Word count: 4,505**


End file.
